nanovorfandomcom-20200215-history
Blaze Dragon 2.0
OVERVIEW * Blaze Dragon 2.0 is no less of a fiery trickster than its predecessor. In fact, I’d even go so far as to say that it’s become more frightening. For one, it’s way darker than the Blaze Dragon 1.0, and it still uses all of its fiery attacks that were so frightening (and, well, SUPER COOL) to begin with. Also its eyes still glow, which is the creepiest thing ever. Still, Blaze Dragon 2.0 retains its awesome circus-like charm and ability to amaze. Yeah I guess if I just keep thinking about it as a harmless showman, I won’t have so many nightmares… So maybe I won’t be scared of it anymore, but this Nanovor will scare Drew for SURE. I can’t wait to sneak up on her with a Nanoscope… -''Lucas Nelson'' TACTICS * Blaze Dragon 2.0 is one Nanovor that packs quite the punch. For the most part, it’s best used late game when you have enough energy to attack with Inferno, which does massive damage. But if saving up Energy isn’t your thing, use Blaze Dragon 2.0 to do moderate damage early game with Scorch. To make this attack more powerful, pair it with a Yellow Spike and use it wisely against heavy armored Nanovor, who will soon find themselves stripped bare. Blaze Dragon’s Flame Up attack should also be used carefully. Use this when you need to delete the last hack played down by the opponent. COUNTER TACTICS * Protect Yourself! If Blaze Dragon thinks it can take away all your Armor in one hit, it’s sorely mistaken. Start off the battle with your Plasma Lash 1.0 and attack with Head Whip. Then, swap in your Electropod 2.0 and use Armor Up for some extra protection. Now you should be able to survive whatever’s coming! And for some crazy damage, pair up your Gamma Fury 2.0 with a Red Spike and attack with Two-Fisted Hit to make Blaze Dragon 2.0 plead for mercy. * Use Teamwork! Blaze Dragon’s got some pretty hefty health, so you’ll need to use some team work to take it out. Begin the battle with your Electrobull 1.0 and attack for two rounds with Gore. Then, swap in your Mega Scorpion 2.0 and finish Blaze Dragon 2.0 off with Acid Sting. * Try out the Dodge! No one knows better than you that Blaze Dragon has some pretty frightening damage attacks. Luckily, sometimes they can be avoided! Begin the battle with your Thunderpoid 1.0 and attack with Swat to save some energy. Then, swap in your Circuit Flyer 2.0 and use the Dodge Override to increase your chances of ducking under Blaze Dragon’s dastardly attempts to damage you! ORIGINS * Though this Nanovor has become more evolved, it has not become any more socially apt. Fearsome and threatening, Blaze Dragon 2.0 prefers to work alone—even more so than its Alpha. It has become much more powerful, as seems to be the pattern with Nanovor evolutions in general, but it also seems to have become darker and more jaded by the heat of battle. Evidently Lucas has been able to work quite amicably with this Nanovor, which is quite commendable considering its independent tendencies. Lucas is truly special. -''Dr. Zap'' This Nanovor is fully evolved and cannot evolve further. Category:Wave 2 Category:Velocitron